


果糖《第三次拥抱》CH41~50

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Relationships: kookgi
Kudos: 5





	果糖《第三次拥抱》CH41~50

41.

“想做的事？”闵玧其重复一遍他的问题，“现在就想睡觉吧。”  
闵玧其不经意间浇灭了一团火。田柾国捏捏拳头，“我问的是想做的事。”他特意加重“做”字的发音，“哥再想一想？”  
“怎么把脚伸过来了？”闵玧其被他冰凉的脚一碰，都忘了原本想说什么。这次换季盖的都是单人被，明显是挤不下两个成年男性。不过田柾国也不在意，整个人斜盖着两床被子，一脸无辜地看着闵玧其。  
“你的被子要舒服一点。”这就根本是在胡说八道了。闵玧其有的是办法治他，“那我们俩换着盖。我把我的给你，你把你的给我。”  
田柾国一惊，“不了不了，我就这么盖着吧。”

“你这样让我想起了老家的一个表弟。”闵玧其睡过去点，让田柾国能把脚伸直。“我读初中的时候他还在读小学，但是一点不省心，家里没人能制住他。可能也是平时孩子王当惯了，不叫我哥先不说，我吃什么他都要抢。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来我在一起看恐怖电影的时候吓了他一跳，他就老实了。”闵玧其说起来还是想笑，“因为他很佩服我一点都不害怕。其实我那会儿怕的要死，手掌都被指甲掐青了。”  
田柾国下意识去抓闵玧其的手掌摸了摸，“哥原来这么坏。”  
“那是因为你乖。”闵玧其打了个哈欠，“不然我也要收拾你。”  
“不过我没见过这个表弟。”两边家庭刚重组的那年春节，闵震带着他们回了老家。老家气候更冷一些，祁卉跟田柾国不适应不说，就连许久没回去的闵玧其都感冒了。所以没留多久就匆匆回来，再往后也没回去过了。  
闵玧其点头，“嗯，那次他不在。不过那边的亲戚现在联系都很少，也就过年过节问候一下—还都是我爸在做。”说完他又问田柾国，“你呢？你的老家我没有去过。”  
“有机会再说吧。”田柾国不想提这个，“哥，你知道我现在想做什么吗？”  
“抢我的被子。”  
“我才不是无聊不懂事的小表弟。”田柾国手脚并用把闵玧其夹住，“哥是不想还是不敢说那个字？”  
“什么字？”  
田柾国张开嘴巴比了一个口型。

或许可以说是水到渠成。  
闵玧其头埋在枕头里，腰塌下去屁股高高翘了起来。田柾国还是怕他会痛，小心翼翼地握住他的腰，缓缓进入。“哥，你感觉还好吗？”  
“恩......”闵玧其也发不出别的声音。鲜明的痛觉刚刚过去，现在他整个人都快麻痹掉。起点在那个不可言说的地方，顺着他的尾椎脊梁一路向上。大脑没办法思考，只能感觉那个又硬又热的东西在折磨自己。  
田柾国又往里面插了一点，“可，可能过一会儿就好了。”他很紧张，闵玧其也很紧张。那里面简直软到不可思议，又带着暧昧的湿意。田柾国摸摸他的腰侧，“哥放松，你这么夹我有点受不了。”  
“不舒服。”闵玧其不停喘气，“这感觉太奇怪了。”

人要懂得满足也要懂得节制。  
其实身体的契合只是更加稳固了原本的关系，这是实话。比起结束就累的睡过去的闵玧其，田柾国几乎是整夜没有睡。兴奋有，担心也有。可能是心态的变化，也有可能是因为闵玧其的确认让他有了更大的责任感—两个人在一起不是不需要考虑其他的。所以最开始他还是太幼稚了。

闵玧其把自己裹成了蝉蛹蜷缩在田柾国旁边。中途田柾国下床喝水，回来的时候看他把脸都埋得看不见，于是动手掖了掖被子。闵玧其眉头皱了皱，还是没有醒过来。应该是累了......田柾国摸摸他的头，轻手轻脚收了衣服带上门出去洗澡。  
昨天闵玧其收出来的脏衣服全部放在洗衣机旁边的脏衣筐里，田柾国先把浅色的捡出来扔进洗衣机。平时这些事大多是闵玧其在做，他要帮忙，对方也只是交给他最轻松的活。田柾国站着发了会呆，听到有声音才意识到是自己的手机响了。  
“柾国。”祁卉在那边叫了一声，“什么时候回来？”  
“今天下午。”田柾国还是把原本计划的航班时间报给她，“怎么了，妈？”  
祁卉笑，“没怎么就不能给你打电话吗？明天没事的话，跟玧其回来吃饭吧。你看你出去那么久，应该也没好好吃饭吧。”  
“没有，我们吃的还可以。”田柾国快步走到客厅，怕吵醒了闵玧其。“那我们明天回来就是了。不过不知道我哥忙不忙。”  
“好。”祁卉应的很快，又问，“昨天他说要给你发什么东西，发了吗？”  
田柾国下意识地回答说发了，那边安静了一会儿，“那明天回家再说。”

挂了电话田柾国就坐在沙发上发呆，他揉揉头发觉得有点累，往后靠的时候发现闵玧其不知道什么时候起来了，抱着双臂站在客厅另一头冲他笑。闵玧其看他回神，于是慢慢往这边走。田柾国看他走路动作都觉得别扭，心想要不明天还是别过去了吧。他张开双臂，示意闵玧其坐自己身上来。对方也没跟他客气，人到跟前直接一屁股坐了下来。  
“你怎么醒了？”田柾国把下巴搁在闵玧其的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“不是还早吗？”  
闵玧其打了个哈欠，“看你没在床上，就出来看看你在干嘛。”  
“怕我吃干抹净翻脸不认人吗？”田柾国跟他开玩笑，“我睡不着就先起来了。”  
闵玧其浑身放松地靠在田柾国身上，“我怕什么。”他睡眼惺忪的，“你怎么会睡不着？又不是出国去了还要倒时差。”  
田柾国手上用力环住闵玧其的腰，“有点激动。”  
“傻不傻？”  
“傻。”田柾国笑，“是不是不舒服？刚看你走路都很奇怪......就像痔疮犯了一样。”  
闵玧其捏捏他的大腿，“胡说什么？”  
“可你就是不舒服......”田柾国右手偷偷摸闵玧其的屁股，“要不要我帮你按摩一下？”  
闵玧其拍开他的手，“还按摩呢。下次可以换成你试一试，看舒服不舒服。”  
“哥最后不是也......”算了，说了怕闵玧其又要不高兴。田柾国腻着他又说了一会儿话，才把人打横抱起回了卧室。

42.

雨季的到来使得出门变成了一件很麻烦、很惹人厌的事。  
闵玧其到工作室的时候就发现门口已经被踩的湿漉漉。他甩了甩长柄伞上的雨水，顺着方向把伞斜着放到了旁边的箱子里。陆续一路小跑，在地垫上使劲跺了跺脚，“闵老师早。”  
闵玧其见他浑身都是湿的，皱了皱眉，“没打伞？”  
陆续笑嘻嘻地跑到前台扯了几张纸巾擦脸，“等车的时候看到一个美女淋雨，我就英雄救美把伞给她了。”  
“你当心感冒。”闵玧其一边说一边往里走，“就一把伞你还让给她，她还收了？”  
“我骗她说我有人接。”说完陆续就打了一个喷嚏。  
闵玧其瞪着他，他立马捂住嘴巴，“我一会儿自觉找药吃。”

中午吃饭的时候陆续没吃多少，闵玧其看不下去，直接让他回家休息。陆续还想为自己争取一下，对上闵玧其的表情以后乖乖缩脖子表示马上收东西回去。  
这天风大雨大，闵玧其窗户也没开多少。他把转椅拉到窗边，一边看雨一边跟田柾国打电话。还没聊上几句，他就听到陆续在外面敲门，“老师，方便开下门吗？”  
闵玧其让田柾国等一下，走过去开了门，“不是让你回家，怎么又回来了？”  
陆续鼻孔中还塞着卫生纸，他指着身后的林然，“刚下楼就遇上了。”他满脸歉意，“我这就走。”  
“自己小心点。”闵玧其嘱咐他，“到家了跟我说一声。”  
这么冷的天，林然就单穿了一件长袖T恤，闵玧其看着都冷。侧身让人进来以后，又把平时搭着的薄毯递了过去，“今天怎么想到要过来？要喝点什么，我出去给你接。”  
林然让他别忙活，拿毯子胡乱搭了一下就说要一根烟。  
闵玧其拉开抽屉又关上，“我忘了，我这儿没烟。都戒了。”  
“骗谁呢你。”林然笑笑，又靠着沙发不说话。  
闵玧其看她像是哭过，眼圈红着，说话也带着点鼻音。他不方便贸然开口问，担心自己一个不留神又把人给弄哭。闵玧其坐了一会儿才记起电话还没挂，他看看林然，掐了电话又发了条短信给田柾国简单解释了一下，对方回了个好，他才放心地收起手机。

“我爸妈在闹离婚。”林然安静了很久，突然开口说道。“都多大年纪的人了，还闹离婚。”  
闵玧其本来还外放着音乐，听她开口自然调小了音量。“林然，那是他们的自由。”  
林然转头看他，“我当然知道这是他们的自由。要离婚我没有意见，离就是了。为什么在离婚之前还要拉上我，非要我在离婚之前结婚？假装幸福的一家人是要给谁看呢？我不想结婚，更不想配合他们演戏。”  
“先擦眼泪。”闵玧其看不下去，把纸巾盒拿过去，“妆都哭花了。”  
“不可能！”林然抽了张纸小心翼翼擦了擦眼睛下面，又把手机拿出来照了照，“你骗我。”

“可见你还是有更关心的事情。”闵玧其跟她开玩笑，“不结婚就不结婚，我也没打算结婚。你呢，哭一哭、发泄一下就是了。”  
林然叹一口气，“每天他俩都在吵架，我劝也劝不住。真要过不下去想离婚就趁早吧，干嘛非要互相折磨。”  
“你现在还住家里呢？”闵玧其记得她之前说过自己有买一套房，“还有，你今天不上班吗？”  
林然无奈点点头，“上周就想搬，结果厨房有漏水，只能再等等。我说要搬出去他们又联合起来骂我，说我没良心。我就搞不懂了，我眼不见心不烦怎么就成了没良心？”她揉了揉纸巾，“下午搞活动，我逃了。”  
闵玧其也不知道要怎么安慰她了。他坐在旁边陪了一会儿，“那晚上一起吃个饭吧？”  
林然笑了，“你不陪他？”  
“你说柾国？”他出差时林然跟田柾国吃了顿饭，事后田柾国转达一番他就知道林然什么都知道了。“他没事，我跟他说下就好。”  
“他现在不吃醋了？”林然托着下巴，“刚才你也是在跟他打电话吧。”  
闵玧其爽快地承认了，“你就说晚上要不要一起吃饭吧？”  
“吃。”林然眨眨眼，“那你忙你的，我去外面。”她抓起毯子，“毯子我带走了。”闵玧其还以为田柾国要跟自己小小地闹下别扭，结果对方说有事先回家了。闵玧其估计应该是祁卉让他回去说买房子的事，也没再追问。

“叔叔不在家吗？”田柾国进门就问，“你这么着急忙慌地把我叫回来做什么？”他转身带上门，“又炖什么了？好香啊。”  
祁卉找了双厚拖鞋拿给他，“你叔叔有事出去了，可能不回来吃饭。闵玧其呢？”  
“有应酬，过不来。”田柾国当然不能说他是和林然一起吃饭了，“有什么好吃的我可以打包一份回去。”  
祁卉笑着把他往客厅推，“你倒是什么都想着他。”  
“妈，你吃醋啦？”田柾国嬉皮笑脸地跟她打趣，“他是我哥哥嘛，当然要想着他。”

祁卉让他坐好，又去拿了之前同样给闵玧其看过的资料出来。“房子的事，不能再拖了。你闵叔叔还特意找了人，有套公寓原本是预留给内部人员的，现在空了出来，就看你的意思。”  
田柾国不知道还能说什么好—“我能有什么意思？你们不是都决定好了吗？我说过不需要，你们也只当我的意见不存在。”  
祁卉盯着他，“田柾国，你到底想怎么样？”  
“你的生活是你的生活，我们不会多干扰。但闵玧其的生活是闵玧其的生活，你明白吗？”祁卉把资料又往前推了推。  
“那不一样。”没有闵玧其的生活根本不是他想要的。虽然他也可以按照祁卉为他安排的搬出去，私下该怎样还是怎样，但在田柾国看来就已经算是某种让步和动摇了。  
祁卉不说话了。她起身去了卧室，没一会儿又走出来。田柾国抬头看她，却发现祁卉的表情是自己从没见过的愤怒......或是悲伤。他不由自主张开了嘴，“妈。”  
祁卉把手里的东西扔在客厅茶几上，“这就你不同意的原因吗？”

那是他回来的夜里找了好久都没找到的避孕套。

43.

最开始的半分钟里田柾国什么都听不到，除了自己的呼吸。  
呼吸声被无限放大，从鼻腔又回到了耳朵。像是浑身赤裸地流离在另一个平行空间，不是恐惧也不是好奇，单纯的放空。  
“田柾国，我说对了吗？”祁卉红着眼睛，居高临下地看着自己的儿子。她多希望对方能摇摇头，或者斩钉截铁地否认。“睡沙发、打地铺都是骗我的。”  
田柾国缓缓抬起头，“闵叔叔知道吗？”  
祁卉绝望地闭上眼睛扭过头。她知道，田柾国这个回答就是默认了。祁卉抬起手抹了抹眼泪，又转过头看着自己从小带到大的儿子，“不，他还不知道。”她顿了顿，“你觉得，我要怎么告诉他这件事呢？”  
“妈，对不起。”田柾国再也坐不住，站起来抱住了祁卉。“真的对不起。我......我以为我不会喜欢他，然而事实上，我没有停止过。”  
祁卉身体摇了摇，“所以当初你的出走和回来都是因为他。”  
“对不起。”田柾国只剩下这三个字。

“你不能......”祁卉的喉咙很干，“你不能换一个人吗？闵玧其，他可是你的哥哥。”即使自己的猜测变成了现实，她还是舍不得。她可以骂，但舍不得打。高高扬起的手掌最后也只是拍到了田柾国的背上。“田柾国，换一个好不好？哪怕是同性妈都认了。我知道玧其他很好，他一直都照顾你，但他是哥哥。妈不能眼看着你做错事。”  
喜欢一个人不是错啊。  
田柾国把话吞了回去，嘴里还是反复说着对不起。  
他知道自己作为儿子可能连及格分都没有。当年报高考志愿，他写的每一个学校名都离家很远；等到毕业了，还是找了无数理由不愿意回来.......因为闵玧其可能会结婚，他又什么都不管地跑回来，什么都不管地搬出去，什么都不管地继续追着闵玧其。从头到尾，好像都把这个被他叫做妈妈的人放在了二顺位。

“搬出去吧。”祁卉哽咽了，“田柾国，搬出去。那边的房子是精装修的，你收拾了行李就能直接住。差什么东西我们可以慢慢添置，你先搬出去。那边有位置给你画画，只要不见面，你跟他总会慢慢变淡的。”  
“妈，我喜欢他。”田柾国拉着她的手，“我是真的喜欢他。小时候我还能骗自己那是错觉，那是因为我不懂事。可长大以后呢？给我别的，我都不想要。”  
祁卉生气地推开他，“你怎么还在犯傻？我问你，林然跟你哥，是不是你在中间搞小动作？你知不知道自己错的有多离谱？”  
田柾国点头认了。“你就当是我吧。我不可能把他让给其他人。”  
“这叫乱伦你知道吗？”祁卉指着茶几上的避孕套，“还有这些东西......田柾国你能不能有点礼义廉耻！”  
田柾国默默把避孕套盒子收起来放进外套，“我和闵玧其没有血缘关系。”他垂着眼，“没有的。”  
祁卉看他还是执迷不悟，气得一巴掌扇了上去。“给我滚！”

田柾国看着她说了句对不起，又把不小心撞倒的垃圾桶扶了起来。他往门口走，祁卉赶上去拉住了他，“你还想去哪里？回去找他吗？”  
“妈，你不是让我滚吗？那我就不在这里碍你的眼了。”田柾国站定了不动，“真的很抱歉，但是我没办法按照你说的做。”  
门口传来钥匙开锁的声音，是闵震回来了。  
祁卉胡乱地理了理头发，又把田柾国往房间里推，“你先回房间。”话音刚落，闵震就开了门。他好奇地看着门口堵着的两母子，“这是怎么了？”  
田柾国脸上还留着手掌印，他侧着脸跟闵震打了招呼，“叔叔，我不太舒服，先回房间睡一会儿。”  
“哦哦，好。”闵震不好直接问，等田柾国回了房间才把祁卉拉去一边。他看祁卉表情也不对，心里更慌张，“你怎么了？好好的怎么还哭上了？”

闵震不问还好，一开口祁卉的眼泪止不住地往外涌。在田柾国面前她还能绷着长辈家长的面子尽量忍住，可面对着闵震，心里又是愧疚又是感动，复杂的感情汇集在一起让她根本不知道该从何说起。  
闵震体贴地不催他，只是把人揽进怀里轻言细语地哄。“别哭啦，有什么事不能解决？再说了，这不是还有我吗？”他摸摸祁卉的头发，“你哭得我也心疼。”  
祁卉摇摇头，“我没事。”

田柾国下意识地进了闵玧其那间屋。  
看得出来祁卉平时都有在打扫，虽然屋子没什么人住过的痕迹，但并不是死气沉沉的毫无生气。巨大的疲惫汹涌而来—田柾国躺在床上，闭上了眼睛。  
先是梦到小时候某次生病。  
他躺在空荡荡的病房里，周围的人来来去去却没有任何一个人停下来看看他。脸上的氧气面罩勒的他不舒服。田柾国抬起手，发现一边扎着针一边连着仪器。  
谁来救救我。  
终于有人停在了身边。  
那人的脸靠近，再靠近。接着一双冰凉的手掐住了他的脖子，田柾国瞪大了眼睛。然而挣扎是徒劳，反抗也是无济于事。不，可能不止一双手。  
那些手压在他的小腿，压在他的大腿。又握住他的手腕，堵住他的耳朵。  
谁来，救救我。

“我们只能抱三次。”  
田柾国站在雪人面前，不解地问，“为什么只能抱三次？”  
雪人的声音听来熟悉。  
“第一次拥抱是见面，第二次拥抱是安慰，第三次拥抱是离别。”雪人的面容变得生动，“我喜欢你啊，田柾国。”  
“你认识我？”  
“可你的体温会使我融化。”雪人朝他伸出手，“那你要和我拥抱吗？”  
田柾国四下张望，发现自己身处看不到尽头的白色原野。雪不知道盖了有多厚，风也跟着肆虐跟着吟唱令人生畏的歌谣。他看着雪人，迟迟不敢向前。“我不喜欢离别。”  
“那你要和我拥抱吗？”雪人还是那句话。  
“如果我不抱呢？”  
“那你就只能一直待在这里。”雪人缓缓开口，“没有别人，只有我。”  
田柾国掐了掐掌心，“可这只是梦。”

雪人的脸变成了闵玧其。

44.

田柾国打了个激灵。  
额头上有什么冷冰冰的东西让他想起了一开始梦里的那些手。他睁开眼睛，发现是祁卉坐在床边。祁卉脸上没什么表情，轻轻把手收了回来，“做噩梦了吧？”  
田柾国点点头。  
“起来洗把脸准备吃饭。”  
“好。”田柾国慢慢坐起来，看着祁卉走出了闵玧其的房间。

“跟你妈妈吵架了？”洗完脸抬头的时候闵震已经把毛巾递给了田柾国。  
田柾国被吓了一跳，但还是接过来擦了擦脸。“恩，有点矛盾。”  
“因为房子的事？”闵震问道，“她也是为你好，所以脾气急了一点，你不要怪她。”他看着田柾国，“脸还疼吗？”  
“没事了。”田柾国摇头，“闵叔叔谢谢你。”  
闵震捏捏他的肩，“走吧，出去吃饭了。你妈那边，我会再劝劝他。不过房子的事你还是要尽早决定。”  
“我知道了。”

吃饭的时候闵震极力活跃餐桌上的尴尬气氛。好在田柾国也不可能真的记恨祁卉，还是很配合闵震，跟他你一言我一语地逗趣。祁卉看着也没吱声，吃完饭后直接起身把餐具收去厨房洗了。闵震碰碰田柾国，“你去洗碗，一会儿我带她出去散散心。”  
“好。”田柾国乖乖把椅子退回去，走到了厨房。“妈，我来吧。”他讨好地站在祁卉旁边，“你的手那么宝贵，这些粗活还是我来做。”  
祁卉转头看他一眼，“这些话你留给你未来老婆说该多好？”她关掉水，擦了手。“你来吧。”  
田柾国低着头，“对不起。”  
“你知道说对不起是没用的。”祁卉轻叹一口气，“你慢点洗。我今天跟你说的你再好好想想，闵叔叔那边......”祁卉没再往下说。闵震对他很好，他知道。所以田柾国也不是很能面对闵震。如果换成他，可能同样很难接受这样的事。祁卉现在什么都没有告诉闵震，反而更让他有负罪感。田柾国洗完碗还是回去了，只不过走的时候带上了那堆房子的资料。

饭后闵玧其把林然送回家才调头往家里开。本来他想打个电话问问田柾国有没有回家，结果手机低电量，还没等电话拨通就自动关机了。时间已经不早，田柾国应该也不会在那边留宿，这样想着，闵玧其直接收好手机发动了汽车。  
开灯后走到玄关，闵玧其才发现田柾国坐在客厅里。“你在给我节约电费吗？回来多久了，怎么不开灯啊？”  
田柾国抬脸看向他，“哥，你回来了。”  
闵玧其走过去抬起他的下巴，“出什么事了？看起来就像是被人欺负了的样子。”闵玧其话还没说完，腰就被田柾国抱住了。  
“让我抱一下。”  
其实就算田柾国不说，闵玧其也打算好好抱抱田柾国。他一下一下顺着田柾国后脑勺的头发，就觉得对方脸颊在自己腰上使劲蹭了几下。该不会是哭了吧？闵玧其心里想着，动作却更温柔了。

小学的某天放学路上，闵玧其捡到了一只被雨水淋湿的小狗。当时小狗躲在一个垃圾桶后面，一见到有人经过就奶声奶气地吠一声。他打着伞走过去，刚一蹲下湿漉漉的小狗就蹭过来用鼻尖碰了碰闵玧其的手掌。闵玧其连一秒犹豫都没有，把雨伞移到了左手，右手伸出去一把捞起了小狗。  
小狗缩在闵玧其怀里，讨好地不停用舌尖去舔闵玧其的手背。闵玧其被弄得痒痒，抖了抖小狗，“不要调皮。”对方像是听懂了他的话，呜咽一声就安静下来。  
闵震没同意他把小狗留下来，而是将小狗送去了宠物医院。闵玧其求了好久，闵震还是没有改变自己的决定。为此闵玧其还恨过闵震很久。虽然闵震的理由很有说服力：没有经验、没有时间照顾，可闵玧其心里还是有遗憾。当时他暗自下决心，等以后独立了一定要养一只狗。不管是外面捡来的流浪狗还是可爱的卷毛泰迪，又或者是黏人的猫咪—不管是什么，他都要养一只。  
然而工作以后的压力很大，别说照顾另一个生命体，忙起来他连自己都顾不上。但此刻田柾国抱着他，那时候的遗憾和惋惜竟然全都没有了。

“哥。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其低头看着田柾国，“说吧，出什么事了。”  
田柾国眼睛还有点红，“我就是觉得自己很喜欢你。喜欢到可能离开你就活不下去的那种地步。”  
闵玧其笑了，“说什么要死要活的话啊。”他顺手捏住田柾国的脸，“怎么，你要离开我了吗？”他察觉应该是出了什么事，田柾国既然还要瞒着他，他也不想主动戳破那最后一层窗户纸。  
“不离开。”田柾国又抱住闵玧其，决定先不要告诉对方祁卉已经知道他们的事情。其实他有点卑鄙，因为他知道祁卉一时半会儿还不会把这件事摆到台面上，所以他就想趁这中间的时间再多享受一些。“我就是刚才看了电影心里有点难受。”  
闵玧其恩一声，“看了什么电影？”  
田柾国编不出来，张口就说泰坦尼克。  
“You jump，I jump吗？”  
“都不跳。”田柾国闭上眼睛，“要死也要跟你死在一起。”  
“又说这种傻话。”

睡觉前还是有一堆话想说。  
田柾国实在是憋不住，“哥，今天林然找你有什么事吗？”  
闵玧其转过去看着裹在被子里的“蝉蛹”，“之前不是很放心吗？”  
“就是好奇。”田柾国身体往前拱了拱，“给我说一下嘛。”  
要说对方对林然的态度也是变了很多次，闵玧其笑笑，只是简单说林然家里出了事，所以心情不太好。田柾国也没追问，点点头若有所思的样子。

“那你呢？祁阿姨叫你过去应该是说房子的事吧？”闵玧其伸脚踹踹他，“回家看你那个可怜样儿，怎么，吵架了？”  
田柾国当然不能跟他说实话，“恩，小小吵了一下。”  
闵玧其摸他的头，“你就是小孩子脾气。”  
“你知道我不想自己住，除非哥也跟我过去。”田柾国说着又有点不高兴，“但是妈妈......所以我也很纠结。”  
“有什么好纠结的？之前我也看了，有几套真的不错。”闵玧其说，“如果你要是因为我，那就更没必要了。”  
“恩。”田柾国想了想，“那我再看看吧。”

45.

闵震半夜醒来发现祁卉还没有睡，对方把台灯开到最低档，靠在枕头上不知道在想什么。他抓起搭在被子上的睡衣给祁卉披上，“你今天是怎么了？失眠？”  
祁卉慌慌张张别过脸，“我在想事情。”  
“想什么事情能想到睡不着？”闵震捏捏鼻梁也坐起来，“还在因为柾国的事烦恼吗？”到最后祁卉也没告诉他到底是为什么吵架，只说田柾国很不听话。虽说一起生活了那么久，他也只是田柾国的继父，有些事不好过问。  
祁卉点点头又摇摇头。“也说不上。就是最近听了朋友孩子的事有点担心。”  
闵震搂着她的肩膀安慰，“朋友孩子是朋友孩子，我们家两个孩子都挺好的，你何必因为这个让自己烦恼？说起来，老林家也不容易。我听说他们两口子最近在闹离婚，动静还不小。林然那孩子也不容易，但是我转念一想，她和闵玧其没有缘分也未必是件坏事。要他们现在还在一起的话，估计这个亲家不好结。”

一提到林然，祁卉心情就更复杂了一些。“要是林然还跟玧其好好在一起，说不定现在已经结婚了，也不一定会闹着要离婚。”  
闵震笑笑，“我那么说还不是想着心里能好受些，你倒好......”他把祁卉搂紧一些，“我现在呢，也有点想通了。还是那句老话，儿孙自有儿孙福。他们现在不像我们那时候，不急着恋爱结婚，也不急着组成家庭承担责任。”  
“话是这么说，但还是可惜。”祁卉知道也不能全怪田柾国，但愧疚感始终在。“算了，不说了，睡吧。”  
“嗯。”闵震探出身子关了台灯，“快睡吧，晚安。”

早上醒来田柾国半个身子都挂在闵玧其身上。闵玧其被他压得发麻，见人要醒不醒的直接伸手捏住了田柾国的鼻子。田柾国眼皮动了动，最终还是睁开眼跟闵玧其道早安。  
“不早了。”闵玧其笑话他，“你不是有被子吗？又来跟我挤。”  
田柾国无意义地哼哼几声，又揉了揉眼睛。他都不知道自己是怎么在睡觉，腿在外面晾了一夜都不知道。“哥，几点了啊？”  
“快九点了。”闵玧其侧过去亲亲他的额头，“幸好我上班不用打卡。”  
田柾国伸手抱住他，“那再睡一会儿。”闵玧其暖烘烘的体温刚合适，抱在怀里很容易就能睡一个回笼觉。  
闵玧其让他抱了一会儿，最后还是把人重新弄醒。“我得走了，不然下班又要晚。不是说好今天去买被子吗？”  
“哦，对，被子。”田柾国伸了个懒腰，“那我去接你下班。”  
“行。”

陆续还是有点八卦。等闵玧其交待完当天的工作以后就站着没走，“闵老师，我能问你件事吗？”  
闵玧其点点头，“问。”  
陆续小心翼翼地斟酌着开口，“昨天那个......你们什么关系？”  
“你说林然？”闵玧其笑着抬起头，“你觉得我们是什么关系。”  
“反正不是情侣关系。”陆续吐吐舌头，“我就是觉得你们关系还不错。”  
闵玧其拿杯子敲敲桌子，“今天事情这么多，你还有空跟我闲聊，是生怕不加班吧？”他挥挥手，“赶紧去干活，我下班还有事，你不要拖后腿。”  
“是！”陆续也收起笑容，“那我先出去了。”

快中午的时候窗外又淅淅沥沥地飘起小雨。闵玧其杯子里的热水都喝光了，他站起身活动了一下，打算出去接水。门一拉开就看陆续又站在门口，闵玧其以为他又有什么废话要说，结果发现陆续身后还站着一个人。  
那是祁卉。  
闵玧其眉头皱了皱，“祁阿姨，你怎么来了？”他连忙侧身让祁卉进来，又把自己杯子塞给陆续，让他再多接杯水送进来。闵玧其注意到祁卉衣服上有不小心被雨点弄湿的痕迹，安顿对方坐下以后伸手开了空调的暖风。  
“顺路。”祁卉笑笑，“我就是记得你工作室在这附近。问了问路，就找上来看看你。”  
陆续适时敲了门，闵玧其把杯子接过来，默默关上了门。他把水杯放在茶几上，自己也坐到了祁卉对面。“您是有什么事吧？”闵玧其心里有不好的预感，但还是装作若无其事地跟对方闲聊。

“没事不能来看你吗？”祁卉打量着他的工作室，“第一次见你的时候，你还在读书。那时你爸爸带着我去了你学钢琴的地方，我们俩隔着窗户看了好久。他呢，一脸骄傲地指着你说那就是我儿子。”  
“不过你当时很专心，应该也没有注意到有两个看起来鬼鬼祟祟的大人曾经在教室外面停留。”祁卉看向闵玧其，“其实我不是很有信心能扮演好继母这个角色，很怕不被你接受。你爸应该跟你说过，田柾国小时候跟着我还是挺遭罪。他的生父不是什么好东西，没管过孩子，更别提拿过一分钱出来。我很心疼他，所以想加倍对他好。幸好你和你爸爸都对他很好，当时的那些担心也慢慢没有了。”  
闵玧其不做声，把杯子往她那边推了推。

“田柾国这孩子还是没长大。我说过他很多次，但他依然不懂要去划清人和人之间的界限。”祁卉端起水杯喝了一小口，“你们都愿意包容他，这是他的福气。但是玧其啊，事事都顺着他来不是件好事。”  
闵玧其觉得喉咙很紧。他吞下唾液，“祁阿姨，我不太明白。”  
“你明白的。”祁卉拉住他的手，“你知道我要说什么，对吗？”  
“你是哥哥，你应该知道的。”祁卉垂下眼，“我是真的没有办法了，你知道吗？”

天边炸开一道响雷。  
田柾国坐在便利店里，铺开本子在白纸上涂涂画画。他抬头看了一眼越来越阴郁低沉的天色，喝了一口热咖啡。刚才给闵玧其发出去的信息到现在都没显示“已读”，他猜想对方在忙，也就没有再发。  
视线由天边往下移，路上有一个女人伸着手在打车。  
田柾国打了个哈欠，随手就在白纸上勾出了对方的身形。下雨天，总归是带着浪漫和伤感的。

46.

阴雨天并不能阻拦人们逛商场的热情。  
田柾国开着车在商场的地下停车场慢慢绕了好几圈才终于找到一个空车位。闵玧其偏头帮他看了看旁边的距离，然后让他放心往后倒。  
“哥，你今天是不是不开心？”田柾国抽了车钥匙看向闵玧其，“从接到你开始，就觉得你不太对劲。是有哪里不舒服吗？”  
闵玧其回过神，笑了笑。“怎么会这么说？”  
田柾国把脸凑过去盯着闵玧其，“笑的都好勉强。”  
“我没事，你别操心。”闵玧其轻轻推开他的脸，“不是喊饿吗？走吧，先去吃饭。”  
田柾国将信将疑地打开车门，等闵玧其也出来以后一起往商场入口走去。

跟阴冷的地下停车场不同，乘坐电梯进入商场以后，那股混着各式香味的暖气就迎面而来。在外面两人还是在可以保持距离，但田柾国走着走着就忍不住贴过去。闵玧其发现了也没制止他，还是照样跟他有说有笑。  
两人本来计划吃牛排，结果到了餐厅门口才发现排队排的夸张。田柾国去前台问了一下排队号码，一边摇头一边走回来，“前面还有三十多桌，我们等吗？”  
“你呢？想吃的话就等，不想吃就去吃其他的。”  
田柾国看了看餐厅门口等到无聊的众人，摇了摇头。“想吃也不一定今天吃，我们去看看其他的。”  
“好。”闵玧其之前手里就接了一堆餐厅的dm单，现在他把那些花花绿绿的单子全部递给田柾国。“你看看有没有想吃的。”  
田柾国翻了几张就没有耐心，“个个照片都拍的好看，就是不知道吃起来怎么样。而且刚刚就在牛排馆门口站了那么一会儿，我就感觉身上全是油烟味。”他把外套扯起来拿给闵玧其闻，“不如哪家人少去哪家？”  
“可以。”闵玧其没有意见。

餐厅基本集中在商场最顶楼的两三层。两个人都被这不容易吃进肚子的晚餐折磨的不轻，一下到四层就约好了似的径直走向最近的那家养生粥馆。粥馆里人少，但是气氛还不错。闵玧其选了靠窗的座位，“点单。”  
田柾国问了问闵玧其的意见，飞快地勾完了菜单。生滚粥是用预先熬好的白粥加新鲜食材熬成，需要有一定时间，田柾国嫌粥馆的热茶不解渴，拿了钱包说要先去买点喝的饮料。闵玧其看他出了店门才松了一口气，终于暂时不用再绷着那张强撑出来的笑脸。

和祁卉的对话并没有持续太久。  
如果祁卉再多说几句那还好，可她只是把最关键的问题留给闵玧其。闵玧其当然知道她没有办法，因为自己也没有办法。眼下的情况和早几年根本不一样。那时候要是祁卉出面来说同样的话，闵玧其一定会对田柾国更冷漠一些。现在不要说冷漠，就连有时候发呆都忍不住要去想想对方在做什么。  
长久的沉默弥漫在工作室。  
祁卉不说话，只低头喝那杯已经凉下来的水。闵玧其也不好做别的，尴尬地坐在对面陪着。好在陆续敲了门之前定好的午餐送到了，这才打破了屋子里微妙的气氛。闵玧其看向祁卉，“阿姨要留下来一起吗？”  
祁卉摇摇头，把杯子摆回原位。“我这就准备走了。”  
闵玧其不多挽留，跟着站起来。“那我送你。”

两人一前一后地穿过走廊。  
闵玧其问祁卉接下来要去哪儿，一边问一边替她拉开了大门。  
“没事，不用送我。”祁卉又露出那个在家里最常看到的笑脸，“你回去忙吧。”她弯下腰从门口的雨伞框里取出自己来时那把伞。闵玧其抓住她的手臂，“撑我这把吧，这把要大一点。”  
祁卉抬头看他一眼，接过那把黑色的伞。“我先走了。”  
闵玧其跟着向前走了几步，最后还是停了下来，“祁阿姨，你慢走。”

田柾国买完饮料回来不久就开始上菜。他找服务员要了两个干净的小碗，分别舀上粥以后摆到一边，拿起筷子才发现闵玧其还在发呆。之前买饮料回来的时候也是这样，他隔着窗户想吓一吓闵玧其，却无奈地发现对方根本就在神游。  
“闵玧其！”  
“叫我干嘛？”闵玧其对上田柾国的笑脸才意识到对方刚才叫了什么。他恼了两秒，筷子直接敲到田柾国手背上，“没大没小。”  
田柾国嘿嘿笑着，“你还不快吃，不饿啊？”  
闵玧其点点头，“你也吃。喊饿的是你。”  
“其实我也没有很饿，等你的时候在便利店吃了三明治。黄桃的那个好吃。”田柾国扬扬眉毛，“哥下次可以试试。”

逛家居店的人里很少有两个男人一起的组合。  
闵玧其心里装着事，虽然尽量不去想，但还是提不起什么太大的兴趣。田柾国选了几个他都没细看，只说好。后来田柾国都憋不住了，“哥你知道吗？你现在就像那些陪老婆逛街的可怜老公。很不耐烦，但是没办法拒绝。”  
闵玧其被他这个形容逗笑，“怎么会想到这个。”  
田柾国悄悄伸手指了指店外过道木椅上的男人，“你说像不像？”  
闵玧其扭头看一眼，还真的是有点像。  
“你到底怎么了，为什么不肯告诉我。”田柾国问道，“还是做了对不起我的事？”说完也立刻自我否认，“我觉得应该不是。”  
“都被你说完了我说什么？”闵玧其撘住他的肩膀，“先买，买完回家再说。不是什么大事。”

“所以只是因为又要出差吗？”田柾国松了一口气。他坐在床上擦头发，擦着擦着又去看闵玧其，“早说嘛......我还以为，”他顿了顿，“算了。那哥这次去哪里？去多久？可不可以带家属？”  
闵玧其等他的一溜连珠炮发完才借着整理床铺避开了视线，“反正也是个挺偏远的地方。去的时间比上次要短，不过也不轻松。明天就要出发。”  
“这么急啊？”田柾国起身让他，“那我今晚要抱着哥睡，不然又要过好久才能见面。”  
闵玧其也不知道为什么自己会拿出差当作借口搪塞田柾国。他并不清楚祁卉是如何知道了两人的关系，可他不想对不起田柾国，家长那边却也交代不了。暂时的躲开或许能让他冷静地想一想接下来到底要怎么做。

47.

“你说什么？再说一遍？”郑号锡手忙脚乱地扶起脚边的酒瓶子。啤酒瓶里还剩了有三分之一的酒，现在全部都因为他吃惊的一蹬腿流了出来。黄色的液体在木地板上看不太出来，但郑号锡还是快速地抽了好几张纸巾压在了地板上。吸饱了液体的纸巾变了颜色，然后被无情地扔向了垃圾桶。  
郑号锡坐回去，看着说有事要来家里暂住几天的闵玧其—今天对方说要喝酒，他就买了酒，可他没想到黄汤下肚，这人会突然说起这么耸人听闻的事。当然，他并没有戴着有色眼镜看待自己的朋友，但震惊还是难免的。早几百年他就怀疑闵玧其背着自己顺利脱单，结果唯一的嫌疑对象林然还直接被打叉pass，他想了好久都没想到对象是谁。好了，现在闵玧其说要出柜，那自己至少知道对象是个男的。

闵玧其眯着眼睛看郑号锡，“你行不行？才喝了多少四肢就开始不听使唤了？”  
这种时刻就不要再吐槽了好吗？  
郑号锡扭头，“先别说我。你怎么突然想到要出柜？不，等等。我是不是应该先问一下，你是因为谁才想要出柜。”  
“你猜猜呢？”闵玧其打了个酒嗝，“你不是挺聪明。”  
郑号锡立刻求饶，“不猜，我不猜。你直接说。”  
闵玧其摇头拒绝。  
“林然是女的，而且你说了她只是business。那还能有谁？我认识吗？”郑号锡说不猜，还是很认真地开始分析。  
“你认识。”  
“我认识？”郑号锡想了一会儿，“该不会是田柾国吧？”  
“是他。”闵玧其很平静，“恭喜你答对了。”

“哐。”  
啤酒瓶再一次倒下。这一轮引起的多米诺效应不容小觑。一瓶还没开过的啤酒也因为撞击倒塌，但它磕碰到了后侧的茶几脚，直接碎裂开来。郑号锡已经顾不上地板要被浸泡出酒香味这回事，他不知道自己该摆出什么表情，但脑海中闪过一个近期很流行的用词—“我靠，骨科啊？”  
闵玧其看对方的脸色变了好几轮，“真有这么震惊吗？”

郑号锡摆摆手，“你先别说话，让我冷静一下。不，其实我现在都不震惊你要出柜。仔细想一想，你回来以后我第一次见你，你就和田柾国在超市里亲热的拉拉扯扯。但是你说是弟弟，我就真的一点没多想。”他说着就把酒瓶子抓起来灌了一大口，“所以，之前的女朋友是男朋友，而男朋友是田柾国，田柾国又刚好是弟弟。我说的没错吧？”  
闵玧其把郑号锡手里的酒瓶抓下来，“我求你，你别喝了。”他伸手指着地板，“一会儿收拾起来太麻烦了。你要我先回答你哪个问题？”  
“全部。”

田柾国丝毫没怀疑闵玧其要去出差这件事。  
祁卉那边没有再催他，但是他心里怎么想都不对劲。隔天田柾国又回家了一趟，既然都躲不过，那就先稳住祁卉吧。他还没有想好怎么跟闵玧其开口说祁卉已经知道了这回事，连带着看闵震的眼神都愈发的不自在。  
“那就先去把房子的事办好。”祁卉心里直打鼓。她不认为自己去找闵玧其就真的能解决问题，可田柾国确实又一改之前的态度主动服软示好。按照之前田柾国那个为了闵玧其要死要活的状态，现在的笑脸也不像是分手以后能摆出来的表情。不过有松动总归是好的，祁卉暂且把心事放下。好在闵震什么都没有觉察到，不然自己要怎么面对？  
闵震也陪着一起跟两母子办理房子的事。  
签完合同交钱，又请了这次帮忙的闵震朋友一起吃了饭。晚上回家的时候已经很晚了。

闵震晚上喝了不少酒，回家就冲进厕所说想吐。  
田柾国让祁卉去休息，自己拧了热毛巾守在厕所照顾闵震。他把漱口杯接了大半的热水递给对方，“闵叔叔，你先漱漱口。”  
闵震有些站不稳，抓着水池的边缘漱了口。田柾国怕他把杯子摔碎连忙接过来，又把毛巾送了过去。他扶着闵震回到卧室，祁卉却不在。  
“妈。”田柾国喊了一嗓子。  
祁卉走到卧室门口看了一眼，“你先看着他，我在熬醒酒汤。”  
“好。”

其实闵震吐过一次已经好了很多，只是脑袋晕乎乎的，睡在枕头上才稍微好一些。  
“闵叔叔，要不要喝点水？”田柾国问道。  
闵震摆摆手，“不喝了，不然一会儿喝不下你妈妈熬的醒酒汤。喝不下她又该不高兴了。”  
田柾国笑了笑，没说话。他能看出来闵震对祁卉很好，连带着自己都享受了那种无私的关爱。他低头看着自己的手指，内心的那种愧疚感又涌现出来。  
“你跟她......”闵震突然伸手拍了拍田柾国，“没再不愉快了吧？”  
田柾国愣了几秒才意识到闵震说的是祁卉。他点点头，“应该没有了。”  
“你妈妈她不容易，有时候就只能委屈你让着她一点。”闵震叹了口气，“虽然她不肯告诉我上次是为了什么，但是不管怎么样，能成为一家人是要有缘分的。她说你不乖、不听话，我却觉得刚刚好。”  
田柾国听了闵震的话也不知道要怎么接下去。如果闵震知道自己做了什么，可能就不会这么心平气和的开导自己了。他慌慌张张地站起来，“我出去看看醒酒汤好了没有。”说完就急匆匆离开了房间。

“这就喝趴下了？”闵玧其脚趾在郑号锡身上戳了戳，“你也太不行了吧？”  
抱着沙发靠枕在旁边的郑号锡愤怒转身，“在男人面前不要说这种不行的话。”  
闵玧其背着手抹去嘴边的啤酒泡沫，“那你跟一个有家室的人开黄腔就合适吗？”他挑衅般地对着郑号锡挑眉，大有一副“我看你能奈我何”的意思。  
郑号锡无力还击，瘪瘪嘴不打算再跟他争。“我这是听你讲故事入了迷，哪有心思喝酒。”  
“那听完了能给点建议吗？”  
郑号锡挠挠头，“不知道我能给你什么建议。你们俩......先不说组合家庭这个背景，就是普通人家孩子要出柜也不是什么容易事。要是田柾国是妹妹那还好，也能算是亲上加亲。弟弟和哥哥，怎么想都觉得很可怕。”  
“所以你的意思是不出柜，能拖多久拖多久？”闵玧其反问他，“不过田柾国他妈妈好像已经知道了。”  
郑号锡一惊，“啊？知道了？那你爸呢？他知道吗？”  
“应该还不知道。”闵玧其打了个哈欠，“所以阿姨才来找我，说了一些话。虽然没有点明，但意思就是要我们分手。”  
郑号锡皱眉，“她没打你？”  
“打我干嘛？她儿子可是共犯。”闵玧其跟他开玩笑，“唉，你说田柾国喜欢我什么啊？”  
“是啊。”郑号锡认同地点头，“他怎么不喜欢我？”  
闵玧其白了郑号锡一眼，“不过我没打算分手。喜欢这种情绪一旦投入，要再抽离就太不容易了。”他想出柜主要是想跟闵震说清楚。闵玧其没指望闵震能很平静地接受事实，但是既然事情都已经发展到这一步，他也不愿意闵震一直被蒙在鼓里。那些能承担的压力，他都愿意自己先背在肩膀上。

48.

郑号锡完全记不清后面自己又跟闵玧其说了些什么，也不知道最后是怎样结束了话题，当然也不知道自己究竟是什么时候睡了过去。他趴在地板上，身上盖着胡乱从沙发上扯下来的毯子，身体如同许久没有使用过的发条玩具，轻轻一动都觉得不是滋味。  
郑号锡缓了大概有半分钟的样子，才用左手撑着地板慢慢坐起来。喝酒剩下的空瓶子已经都收走了，就连垃圾桶都不见踪影。

“闵玧其。”郑号锡喊了一嗓子，发现自己喉咙哑的可以。他站起来找了找，闵玧其人没在，但跟着一起过来的行李箱还摆在客房衣柜旁的地板上。想到两人聊天的内容，他实在有点不放心，于是给闵玧其去了电话。  
闵玧其接电话的速度挺快，“你醒了啊？”  
“你在哪儿呢？”郑号锡打了个哈欠坐在床上，“什么时候走的我都不知道。”  
“早上。”闵玧其笑，“看你睡成那样我也不好叫你。怎么？帮你收拾了垃圾是不是很感动？”  
郑号锡“切”一声，“不然呢？你现在干嘛，上班还是去找你爸谈判？”  
“谈什么判啊？不至于。”闵玧其坐在出租车上跟他打趣，“只是想把想说的说给他听而已。你这么一说搞得我好像是什么美国大片里拯救世界的超级英雄。”  
......“你就别往自己脸上贴金了好吗？”郑号锡无奈开口，“行吧，你去吧。好好跟他说，祝你成功。”  
“好。”

其实想也知道不会那么容易。  
闵玧其把见面地点约到了闵震公司附近的一间茶室。闵震接到电话的时候还很诧异，他从田柾国那里得知闵玧其又去出差了，可这出差还没几天呢，人就回来了。闵玧其没正面回答他的疑问，只是说有重要的事情需要见面，闵震也没再纠结，跟他定好了时间。  
坐车过去会路过自己的公寓。  
趁着绿灯还没有亮起，闵玧其一直扭头看着公寓楼。一开始买下的时候他没有想过某一天田柾国也会住进来，更没想到有一天自己会为了田柾国去做一些以前从来没有想过的事情。就算是超级英雄，他闵玧其大概只能是属于田柾国的那一个。

这时候的茶室还没什么客人。  
闵玧其订了一间靠里面的小包间，然后按照闵震的喜好点了茶。他把包间名发给闵震，然后就坐在软垫上思考一会儿该怎么开口。  
闵震来的很快，坐下以后正是两人约好的时间。他端起茶杯抿一口，“说吧，今天特意把你爸约出来是有什么重要事情需要宣布。”  
闵玧其深吸一口气，缓缓开口，“我有喜欢的人了。”

闵震的动作一顿，随即笑了。“那是好事啊。好事干嘛弄得这么严肃？”他看了一眼茶壶，“怪不得还挑我喜欢的茶。说吧，姑娘是不是在后面等着，只等你的信号就进来见我？”  
闵玧其轻轻摇头。  
闵震皱起眉头，闵玧其的这个反应不正常。短短十来秒，他的脑海中就闪过很多种猜测。如果是担心自己不能接受，要么是对方未婚先孕、要么是对方离婚，最差的也就是离了婚还带着孩子。可想来想去，闵震还是决定先不去考虑这些，先见见人。毕竟儿子只有一个，如果是真心喜欢，自己万万不能当那个拆散鸳鸯的坏人。  
“那是什么个情况？”闵震拿捏不定，“还是说你准备要拆散别人的家庭？”说着他也严肃了起来。  
闵玧其还是摇头。他慢慢抬头看向闵震，“爸，对不起，我喜欢的是男人。”

茶壶落在地板上的碎声很快招来了服务生。  
服务生慌慌张张地敲了敲门，看着满是狼藉有些不知该怎么说。茶室里坐着的客人看起来状态很不好，她也不敢贸然开口问话。  
闵震已经愤怒地离去，离去之前当然说了很多难听的话。甚至是类似“如果我还在部队就把你吊起来打”这种痛心疾首又无可奈何的狠话。闵玧其没说是田柾国，只说自己是喜欢男人。一方面他并不知道田柾国是否做好了同样的准备，另一方面，他也希望闵震把重点放在自己喜欢男人而不是喜欢田柾国这件事上。既然没到那个时候，做哥哥的还是逞逞强吧。

闵玧其看着服务生，“别担心，我会照价赔偿的。”  
服务生点点头，打算快点离开事故现场。闵玧其却叫住她，“麻烦再帮我端杯水来。”他扫一眼地上的碎片，“白开水就好。”  
“热、热水可以吗？”服务生小心翼翼地询问。  
“可以，谢谢。”

祁卉想要田柾国尽快搬去新房，一直赶他回去收拾行李。田柾国不为所动，蹲在厨房里帮她择菜。祁卉看他这样也气不起来，“蹲着干什么？脚不会麻吗？”  
田柾国头也不抬，“没事，几下就弄完了。”  
祁卉多看了一眼，忍不住笑了。“能吃的地方都被你掐掉了，你还是别帮忙了。”她伸手把袋子拎起来，“浪费。”  
田柾国笑笑，“我也不知道嘛。”  
“你这样啊，以后还是要找个能照顾人的姑娘。不然看你吃什么？总不能一年三百六十五天点外卖吧。”祁卉故意加重了姑娘两字的发音，“吃完饭没事做的话，就过去收拾行李吧。反正你早晚都要收拾。”  
田柾国装作听不懂，其实他很想说闵玧其就把自己照顾的很好。但显然，这不是一个很好的回答。“妈，你就不要操心这个。我都说了要搬......”他叹口气，“就算要搬，也该跟哥哥说一声吧？”  
祁卉也为难，“是，是该跟他说一下。”

闵震风风火火的进门声打断了厨房母子俩之间尴尬的沉默。  
祁卉不明所以地看了一眼，“我去看看你叔叔。”  
闵震径直走进了书房，随后祁卉也追了进去。书房门重重的一摔，像是暴雨来临之前振聋发聩的滚雷。  
田柾国擦干手，悄悄地站到了书房门口。

49.

偷听从来都不是光彩的行为，但田柾国现在没办法不去做。  
他想起初中的时候，班里同学总是讨论家长不尊重自己的隐私。如果自己和朋友打电话，总能听到另一个房间里分机被拿起来的提醒声。田柾国倒是没有过这种烦恼。因为祁卉和闵震都很尊重他，而他本人也不是那种喜欢煲电话粥的类型。要说打电话，也就是对闵玧其才会黏着不放。  
说到底占有欲这种东西，是对喜欢人的专属。不过闵玧其这次出差真的很忙的样子，自己联系了好几天他都回复说很忙，连带着发短信打电话的时间都少了很多。田柾国其实心里很是空荡荡，但是一想到趁闵玧其不在，自己要是能把祁卉安抚好，那也不见得是件坏事。

“他居然跟我说他喜欢男人！”闵震一掌拍到书桌上，“你说说，这叫什么事！”  
“玧其不是出差吗？”轻声劝慰着的是祁卉。  
“这个狗东西。”闵震又骂了几句，但田柾国已经听不进去了。所以说闵玧其根本没有出差还是提前回来了？而且他还跟闵叔叔说了喜欢男人？田柾国手捏成拳头，自己怎么什么都不知道。

祁卉完全没办法安慰闵震。她没想到闵玧其竟然会特意约闵震讲这种事。难道是自己之前找过对方，所以才会有今天的一幕吗？唯一让祁卉安心的是，闵震没有提到田柾国。可能就是自私吧，至少这时候她不想田柾国也被牵扯进来。闵震的怒气一时半会儿下不去，嘴里反复念叨的除了生气失望还有自责。其实这些复杂的情绪，祁卉倒是能够理解。在那个和田柾国摊牌的下午，她也是一样的心情。田柾国做了错事，是否自己也有责任呢？是不是当时太放心把他交给闵玧其照顾，自己就疏忽了一些应该有的引导，才造成现在这个无法进退的局面。

田柾国轻轻离开了书房门口，又转身拿上自己的书包，开门跑了出去。他现在就想要见到闵玧其，他想好好问问那个人，为什么要把所有事情都揽到自己身上。田柾国没耐心等到电梯上来，他拨通了闵玧其的电话，转身从消防通道一路往下跑。  
“你在哪儿？”  
两个人异口同声。  
闵玧其在电话那头笑，“你先说吧，你现在在哪儿？”  
“哥！”田柾国心里委屈又懊恼，“你怎么......”他要说的话不是指责也不是批评，所以一时半会儿不知道要怎么继续往下说。  
闵玧其猜到他是已经知道了自己找闵震出柜的事情，连忙安抚。“你在哪儿？”  
“楼梯道。”田柾国停下脚步靠着墙壁，“哥骗我。你根本就没有出差。”  
“对不起。”闵玧其向他道歉，“我不是故意要骗你。”  
田柾国闷闷不乐地开口，“我以为我们应该一起承担。”  
“我知道。可你都已经做过一件很勇敢的事了，那让我再做一件也不是不可以。”  
田柾国愣住，“我做了什么？”  
“你说你喜欢我啊。”

为了避免慌慌张张扭脚状况的再次出现，闵玧其三申五令要求田柾国冷静下来好好坐电梯来见自己。他还在茶室里坐着，不过包间已经打扫干净，需要赔偿的金额也已经全部结算完毕。田柾国很快就赶到了，整个人绷着脸径直往包间里冲。  
还没等包间的门完全关闭，他就已经抱住了闵玧其。  
闵玧其以极其别扭的坐姿迎接了田柾国的拥抱，他空出一只手来移开茶几上的水杯—田柾国的动作太快，要不是他早有准备，怕是茶杯茶壶又要碎一轮。田柾国埋在他的怀里，额头抵住了他的肩膀。其实闵玧其有过那么一秒的后悔，就在闵震离开以后。可是现在田柾国这样抱着自己，好像所有遗憾和悔恨都烟飞云散了，什么值得不值得都无法再用来作比较。

田柾国需要时间来平复心情，闵震也需要。  
他和祁卉留在书房说了很久，最后也开始猜测田柾国是否知道闵玧其的性向。“那小子，可不能再把柾国给带坏了。”  
祁卉心里堵得慌，谁带坏谁还不好说呢，这两个孩子没有一个省心的。  
“说起来，柾国呢？”闵震刚进来的时候好像是看到了田柾国。两个人一边说一边开了书房门往外，田柾国自然是已经不在了。  
祁卉心里七上八下，“要我打电话问一下吗？”闵震吼得那么大声，田柾国肯定是听到了。祁卉甚至能肯定现在田柾国是去找闵玧其了。  
这一点闵震也想到了。他无奈地摆摆手，“算了算了，你别打电话了。他现在肯定是去给臭小子通风报信了。你说闵玧其这个混小子，这么大的人了，我总不能把他绑在家里。他倒是聪明，约我在茶室说这件事。不然......”  
祁卉捏捏他的肩，深深地叹气。  
她对田柾国也是这样—说实话，那天的一巴掌她到现在都还在后悔。因为她知道那一巴掌打不醒田柾国，除了留下伤痛似乎并不能改变什么本质的事实。去找闵玧其是下下策，而现在闵玧其的态度更加明朗了......她看了一眼闵震，缓缓低下了头。

开门之前还莫名抱着一丝侥幸心理。  
田柾国解开双手，从闵玧其背上下来—他挂了一路，怎么都不舍得撒手。“哥，你说叔叔和我妈不会在里面吧？”之前在茶室他也乖乖把祁卉之前跟自己摊牌的事说给闵玧其听，当然省去了被扇的那一巴掌。  
闵玧其抓着他的手，“如果他们在，那我就瞒不住你了。”  
田柾国顺势把下巴搁在他肩膀上，侧过脸亲了一下闵玧其的耳垂。“我预想的画面是我跪在叔叔面前，拦住他要打你的手。没想到哥一声不吭都没和我商量就跑去叔叔那里挨训了。早知道哥高中毕业那年，我就该跟叔叔提亲。”  
“瞎胡闹什么？”闵玧其手往后拍拍他，“站好，我开门了。”  
田柾国又改而搂他的腰，“没胡闹，就是喜欢哥。”  
“知道了知道了。”闵玧其被他念的耳垂发红，“你看你这个牛皮糖样子。”  
“那哥还不是为了牛皮糖勇敢争取。”田柾国跟他开玩笑，一前一后进了门。

50.

好在门里没有闵震也没有祁卉。  
两个人这一天基本都没吃什么东西，光是拿茶水灌肚子。这会儿回了家也不想再出去，田柾国说要点外卖，结果闵玧其把人按回去坐好，“我去随便做一点。”田柾国伸出手抱住闵玧其，闵玧其就直接坐在了他身上。“哥今天辛苦了，我去做。”  
闵玧其不放心地问，“你行吗？”  
田柾国亲亲他的耳垂，“你说呢。好歹我在外面也是一个人住了那么久。你坐着休息，我去看看冰箱里有什么。”

闵玧其不知道田柾国在厨房里弄什么，只听见里面有菜刀和菜板的碰撞声，却迟迟没有听到开火的声音。没一会儿厨房门开了，田柾国端了一盘水果出来，“哥，你先吃水果。”  
闵玧其往后面望了望，“你今天是要做大餐吗？”  
“没有没有。”田柾国把盘子放下，“你吃着，我回去继续奋战。”  
闵玧其点点头，“用刀子的时候小心点，别弄着手了。”

其实田柾国的手艺真的不怎么样，要他把冰箱里的食材变成满汉全席是不可能的，只能尽量把单调的食材弄得丰富一些。当然了，这里说的单调的食材就是泡面。两个人都还饿着，首要目的是填饱肚子。冰箱里容易处理的蔬菜他都拿出来洗干净了，烧开水放面，最后又翻出来一节肉肠一起投入锅里。  
说实话，直到现在田柾国还有点觉得像是在做梦。再次回到这座城市，和闵玧其在一起，甚至闵玧其还为了自己跟闵震出柜。隔着书房的门听到这件事的心情他无法用语言形容，只知道喜欢和爱的浓度已经到了一个危险的临界点。田柾国深吸一口气，端起那一锅出了厨房。

双方形成了一个微妙的僵持。  
祁卉失眠了好几天，闵震也没好到哪里去。至于田柾国和闵玧其，虽然也是按照平时那样做自己的工作，但心里那颗石头总是没有落下去过，一直悬在头顶。尤其是田柾国，好几次他都想主动打电话给闵震“招供”闵玧其口中那个人是自己，可这样一来好像就浪费了闵玧其的一番好意。他也好奇为什么祁卉没有联系自己，照理说祁卉什么都清楚，应该会给自己来电话，可是没有电话也没有短信，就连之前催促着自己快点搬走的信号都没有了。

打破这种僵持的是小半个月以后深夜的一通电话。  
那天闵玧其和田柾国去看了一场海外电影的首场上映，回家已经是夜里一点快两点。田柾国喊饿，闵玧其一边说他爆米花吃了那么多一边还是进了厨房给他做夜宵。就是在这个时候闵玧其的手机响了。闵玧其很疑惑这么晚谁还会打电话来，但因为他手里正在操作很不方便，只能叫田柾国帮忙接。  
田柾国伸手拿手机的时候还趁机摸了一把，一看来电号码就有点傻眼了。  
闵玧其见他不做声，忍不住开口问，“谁打的？”  
“叔叔。”田柾国把手机屏幕转过去给他看，“要接吗？”  
“接吧，这么晚了肯定是急事。”闵玧其想了想，把火转小了一些，“给我，我来接。”大晚上的让田柾国接电话实在是说不过去，既然他还瞒着，那就瞒彻底一点。

“老家的太奶奶去世了。”闵震的声音听起来很平静，“我们要回去奔丧。”  
闵玧其一愣。跟太奶奶最近一次见面还要追溯到上高中以前，但小时候他也是由太奶奶带过的，就在他妈妈刚去世的那段时间。“什么时候的事？”  
“就刚才。”闵震顿了顿，“你赶紧收拾一下就过来吧。”  
“好。”闵玧其挂了电话，有点没回过神。田柾国看他表情也不好问是出了什么事，乖巧地站在旁边等着。  
人老病死这种事是最无能为力的。平时闵玧其没有把太奶奶想起来，可一旦真的知道了对方离世的事实心情还是很复杂。他闭着眼睛想了一会儿，这才叹口气先把夜宵给田柾国弄完。“一会儿吃了自己收拾吧，我有事要出去几天。”  
田柾国皱皱眉，“出什么事了？不要紧吧？”  
“老家有人去世了，我要回去。”闵玧其摸摸田柾国的脸，“不要愁，看你眉毛又拧一起了。”  
田柾国张口刚想说点什么，自己的手机也响了。他拿手机一看，“我妈打的，应该是一件事。”

田柾国说的没错，祁卉来电话也是在说这件事。不管怎么样，现在早已是一家人的他们遇到这种事必然也要一起出发。祁卉很不放心田柾国，在挂电话之前还让他收敛一点，不要在这种时候惹闵震生气。  
田柾国在抓紧时间吃夜宵的时候，闵玧其已经简单地收拾好两人的行李。   
由于回老家的班车每天只有固定时间的四班，他们等不及所以决定自己开车回去。闵玧其主动揽过了开车的重任，闵震也没废话，拉着祁卉坐到了后面一排。田柾国坐上副驾驶，替闵玧其设置好了导航又把一开始就准备好的速溶咖啡递过去。“刚才走的匆忙，就拿冷水冲了。”  
闵玧其说了声“谢谢”，又看后视镜里闵震一直看着自己。他无奈地移开视线，“爸、祁阿姨，你们睡一会儿吧。”  
祁卉点点头，“那你和柾国换着开，慢点都无所谓，一定要注意安全。”  
“妈你放心，我知道跟哥哥换的。”田柾国转过头冲她笑笑，又安稳地靠了回去。

上高速以后车窗外就更加没有什么景色可以看。  
田柾国怕吵到后排的两个人也不敢跟闵玧其聊天，当然他知道，闭着眼睛的祁卉和闵震也不一定是真的睡着了。他不时将目光投向旁边的闵玧其，几次都强压住了想要握住对方放在  
换挡器上右手的冲动。他不敢去想象几年以后，或是几个月以后，只觉得如果能像现在这样就好—能像现在这样，在看起来望不到尽头的路上一直陪着对方。


End file.
